


Medical Logs

by drippinghotguilt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Science Experiments, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippinghotguilt/pseuds/drippinghotguilt
Summary: Entrapta is ready to write a good deal of objectives on Hordak's biology. He accepts in return he could do the same. However, Entrapta finds it hard to focus because.. well, some feelings are bubbling up.





	Medical Logs

"Ready?" The woman asked, excitement driving her voice to an adorable pitch, painting her youthful face with the sweetest smile. 

"Yes." The foreign creature nodded reluctantly, allowing himself to shift one last time on the operation table.

Small hands, coated with a soft and thin layer of medical gloves ran down Hordak's chest- and with a loud beep of a recorder accompanied by a quiet click, the biological observation had officially begun. Hordak could see the skin of Entrapta's hands through the see-through blue tinted fabric, and noticed a number of burns and scars along them- possibly failed experiments. He couldn't think of another reason as to why a princess would ruin her beautiful skin. Hordak had his most vital pulse spots connected to a device, as well as heart rate measure. All of this would help observe reactions to specific things happening. Entrapta suggestes both of them should get to know eachother's biology, because they were so foreign to eachother. The princess had never seen one of Hordak's species, and Hordak never had a chance to study an Etherian closely- therefore, taking turns doing this would be beneficial for both of them. 

Entrapta traces her hands from the subject's shoulders to his mid thighs, speaking into the recorder her notes about his figure. "Very broad shoulders, continuing to down to make a large chest; both seem to be affected by some form of an instability that paints them a veiny blue. It spreads down to a narrowing, thin waist and round hips, all the way down to the tips of his toes." The tips of the scientist's fingers drew a shape on the other sides of his hips, making Hordak slightly squirm. The machine altered Entrapta of the increased heartbeat speed. She murmured it into the recorder absently. "It is askin to an average Etherian male's anatomy, but I am not exactly sure if this is the avarage for the subject's own species. It seems like his natural skin color is supposed to be white, but an unidentified disease is weakening the skin and muscle tissue, quickly making the body deteriorate and change color." 

She hummed, shifting her attention to his arms. "For the most part, the arms are white as well, however right below the elbow, it separated to create a large slit, and them the blue continues right from the wrists."

The woman's voice vibrated with happiness and.. something else the Horde leader couldn't identify just yet. He could see her eyes have a special kind of playfulness to them, the hot pink somehow turning glassy. Entrapta was rubbing her thighs together, swaying her hips with a sense of impatience. Her fingers lingered near his crotch area, which got him curious as to why. He was flaccid at the moment, completely and utterly exposed to the only woman- ah scratch that, the only person he trusted with his fragile biology. Her eyes lingered on his memeber, studying the size. 

"The penis," she continued with a mischievous grin, "appears to be bigger than the average Etherian's. The shaft has slight bumps scattered across it, and the head is slightly more pointed and shapely."

Through all of this, Hordak had been quiet and compromising, but how he was hesitant. "Entrapta-" He started.  
"Yes?" She turned to look at him, a flirtatious tone.

"What are you doing?" He asked, amused with a slight chuckle. 

"Noting our differences. I'm wondering how it functions." She gestures towards it, leaning against the surgery table. 

Ah, that was what she wanted. "That is a valid question. Perhaps we should explore it?" Hordak sat up slightly, leaning closer to his wonderful partner. His eyes practically stripped her of all of her clothes, and hers screamed nothing but desire. "An experiment?" She squeaked, quickly placing herself on his thighs, letting her hair curl calmly and say limp. The woman swiftly removed his coveralls and discarded them on the floor, exposing her center to Hordak without any second thoughts. The Horde leader started down at her, admiring how much her privates suffered from the one of his species. It seemed specifically designed for pleasure, for exploring, for fucking her sweet body whole day long. He could smell her arousal, and his instincts told him to jump, tackle, grown and claim. No, he could focus, stay calm and let his lady explore- it was her turn after all. 

Entrapta took his shaft into her hand, and started stroking it in earnest. It didn't take much effor to get him going, but the princess decided he needed a but more visual stimulation, perhaps. So, to satisfy his needs, she lifted her white top and let her breasts see the dim light of their laboratory. Now, this was something he really liked. Hordak was found of her plump chest, and how it laid against her curvy, yet small body that was just begging to be fucked. To be fair, that was just what Entrapta wanted, but at her own pace. It would be very appreciated to make her brain mush and have her feel only his cock. 

Suddenly, she grabbed the recorfer witha strand of her hair, bringing it to her mouth. "Concern number one; Judging by the size difference of our bodies, I am worried whether the subject's cock might fit into my passage. He is significantly bigger than any I have taken before, and my body was most likely not designed to fit his needs." She kept stroking him with one hand, and the feeling of her gloved hands make Hordak extremely aroused, as well as her reports. Something about her documenting their little pleasure seeking in this manner made Hordak all the more attracted to her. At the same time, he spied that a she reached with one hand between her legs, angling her hips to show her lab partner just how shewas preparing herself for him. Her tight walls must require some stretching before welcoming him in, and watching her thrust two digits inside of her wet heat so eagerly caused a deel growl to leave his throat. 

"Ooh!" She squeaked and giggled. "Predatory, I like that! You like it when I stretch myself for you, hmm?" The princess asked teasingly, spreading her fingers and letting him peek into the dark passage he was about to wreck.

"Observation! The subject appears to be exhibiting aggressive behaviour to establish dominance. I wonder, if he were on top of me, would that attitude keep up? However, concern number two; are our species compatible? There are major similarities, but also major differences. I would need to run further tests to gain the right answer, but for now," Entrapta rose herself up, supported by her knees, "I'll let my womb try it out." And then, the woman sat up and eased herself onto the head, letting it slide right in.

Both let out a soft gasp. Entrapta arched her back and twisted her torso, letting all of that electricity wake her body up. Hordak growled and let out soft hums, letting himself adjust inside the hot, tight and wet space his most valuable scientist provided. No experiment was fun without its risks, and right now, he thought that the slim possibility that they could create a new life form was arousing. It was worth nothing that Hordak never considered being a father or even being biologically able to, but entertaining the thought was so very attractive.

Ah, but when she started to move... How her walls would envelop him whole and then leave his cock to shiver in cold laboratory air for mere seconds before welcoming it again was pure bliss. Every time she would dare lower herself to take more of his lenght, she should tighten so well around him, driving the conqueror absolutely insane. Entrapta adjusted her body, letting herself fold her legs and lean backwards, supporting most of her weight on her palms as her hips slowly slammed down and rolled. It gave her partner a good view, and herself a more comfortable way to move. 

However, now matter how much she loved looking down on the almighty Hordak falling apart under her, the feeling of triumph quickly disappeared when his big hands grabbed her hips, nails digging into her soft untouched skin to keep her in place. The princess squeaked in surprise and giggled with curiosity. "Ah! Mm, you're impatient." She teased.

Hordak's throat vibrated, producing a threatening and lustful tone that only Entrapta could find attractive on this planet. Her eyebrows narrowed and her cunt throbbed with want, knowing what was about to come. The alien had flipped their positions, handeling body with such carelessness that her back audibly slammed onto the desk, but the female only laughed, almost innocently. She threw her arms around Hordak's neck and spread her legs wide, letting them hand and swing around Hordak's hips. The head of his cock eased its way back into her centre, and with an impulsive, hard thrust, Entrapta knew and accepted the warning he made of the kind of fuck he was going to give her. He glanced down at his beautiful princess for approval, and she happily nodded, knitting her eyebrows together with a lewd, drawn out moan when she felt her cock spread her open again inch by inch. 

Soon, the only noises that echoed betwren the four wide walls of the laboratory were the dangerous creaks of the surgery desk, and wet sounds of skin slapping against skin accompanied by the loud moans of the lady scientist and the animalistic growls of the great Horde leader. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She whined, each word raising while she desperately twisted her body and pushed it against Hordak, her soft little hands combing through his hair and pulling on it. He attached her neck and shoulders, lapping on it and biting, leaving marks not even her turtle neck could cover. The most emphasis was put on her frequently exposed shoulders though, something everyone could see. She should be proud to show off that the great Hordak had fucked her. 

That's all it was, just a fuck. At least he told himself that. 

Entrapta's hair lay limp, caught tightly in one of his fists. Hordak couldn't resist looking at her, how her cute face would go red and her pretty mouth would hang open, tongue slightly poking out; how her shrieking happy voice would turn lewd and pitched every time he touched that one spot. "The subject is exhibiting great strength and stamina! It's driving me insane.." The scientist whimpered into the recorder that lay somewhere on the floor now. "Hordak, please, please," she mewled, rutting her hips against him, desperate to orgasm. "Pleasepleaseplease!" She pulled his head closer, clashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy, haphazard, and full of want. Little squeaks and groans silenced but still present when Hordak picked up his pace.

He buried himself deep, and allowed himself to finish inside upon the previous expressed permission. He let himself calm down for a second with loud gasps, and looked down at his lover. Entrapta cupped his cheeks, looking at him with want and desperation. He understood that she didn't finish, and climbed off the bed, setting himself between her legs. At this, Entrapta sat up all excited, finding that he was willing to pleasure her full pussy very interesting.

She felt his long and gentle tongue abuse her clit, flicking across it and sucking on it, at the same time easing two fingers into her gaping and dripping cunt. She shivered, electricity coursing through her whole body as he played with her centre, going full force. 

Soon enough, Hordak had his genius girl shaking and all spent on the desk. She smiled up at him lazily, and he leaned down for a soft kiss.

"We need to run further experiments." She spoke softly, tilting her head. 

"We do.." Hordak confirmed, "but some other time. Now rest."


End file.
